Hichgo x Lilin ?
by Malbro King
Summary: Ririn wakes up in Ichigos inner world were see meets Hichgo,he tries to rape her but she tells him a thing or 2.Warning: Attempt rape,Cussing,amazing violence 13-18 or older may read. Sequal to my Little brid Hints and slight Hichgo x Ririn. Kon Bassing


This when is when Hichigo (ichigo's Inner Hollow) tires to rape Ririn i slaped my self when it came up but this is the squel to my little Brid slight and Hints of Lilin x Hichigo or Ririn x Hichigo alot of Ichigo x Ririn or Lilin x Ichigo look okay lets calleds her Lilin okay ? alt of people read it so they loved it. yes this is after Etenal life with Marcellus 1-4 all of my other stories are aftet 1-4.

MASSIVE Kon bassing excuse me Sfutted animals WERE harmed in this

* * *

8 months after Ririn and Ichigo got into a relationship Cloud and Nova acpected it as long as she was happy but Cloud kept an Eye on Ichigo to make sure he was'nt cheating,Lilin was on Ichigo bed and Nova was staring out of the window Cloud was yelling at himself Mentaly in there doll froums. Kon walked in "what the Hell !?!" Lilin glared at Kon a deadly one at that Kon ignored it "dammit" Kon yelled again "im the macot of the team and i should have Ichigo's bed to myself" Lilin got up and put one hand on her hip and said "who says" she smirked Cloud got up and jumped in "jeezed we can't share..." "NO !!! i don't care im the Mascot of the team and-" Kon got cut off by Lilin 2 by 4 Missle foot lauch Kon was knocked agsint the door "Damn your selffist evan for a guy" Lilin snaped at kon Pionting at him "like your basterd boy friend Ichigo" Cloud sweat droped and back as far away from Lilin as he can Fire was all around her she was Furious 

Nova sighed and Pitted Kon a little but he knew how ever insulted Ichgo would get a can of whup ass,but he wacthed a little as kon slowly trembled and was Petrified and he regretted what he said "**what did you say !?!" **Lilin had a Killing intent all around her,Lilin got kon good she beat the crap out of him so bad most of his sfuffing was out he was down to the ground "**if you ever talk about ichigo like again you be very very very SORRY !" **she truned her head and Glared down at him. "s-so-sorry" he stuttered anime Teras coming from his eyes. Sfuffing all over the floor. Lilin regreted beating him up so bad like that.

Because of all the mess she made Will dispiont her Ichi-kun she then looked at Nova and Cloud they jumped a little "cloud...Nova" "y-y-es" they both stumbled "can you help me get this up" Lilin asked in her cute voice they both sighed in Releaf "sure" they both said 'wow she can be more terrifieing than Kenpaichi zarki' Cloud thought. Nova looked for a broom and saw one in the middle of a coner he tried to pick it up but it was to great in mass,the broom fell and droped on cloud and Kon knocking more sfuffing out of the poor Lion plushie,Lilin sweated droped and help cloud from uner the broom the 3 picked it up togather but could'nt sweep Nova teleported and ended up in mid air sense he could only teleport 1 yard and teleported again to the top this time,only to fall landing with a thump. Ichigo came in and saw the big mess and clent it up and left kon as he was "hey waht about me" Kon yelled in frust rasion Every body ignored him, Lilin hoped on Ichigo Sholder sundlly a brighlight came from Lilin she soon droped too the floor mositsonless, Ichigo was really worried.

ICHGO"S HEAD

Ririn woke up in a place where alot of Buliding were and saw a Gray Ichigo with the eyes of a Hollow seating down smirking at her "your Ichigo's Inner Hollow" Ririn already knew of it she thought he looked a little sexy 'What the hell am i doing thinking that he may look like Ichigo but its a Hollow' soon she relized she was in gigai,she ignored that for the Mean time "King loves you alot" Hichigo smirked again evily i don't see what speical about you through you are kinda of Cute" he cuped her chin Ririn slaped it away he backed away a little "ohh scary" he mocked lightly.

Ririn Glared at him a little but she did'nt relize a little blush was on her face "heh heh ahh alittle feeling for me" Hihigo chuckled wickly a little "i abosultly do not !" she snaped at Hichigo seconds later he was 3 inches to her face "hmm your not all that cute anyway but you got some big boobs" he touched them She back away qucikly and truned away he did'nt want that hollow to see her Face bright red from Sexaul apeal 'i love Ichigo ICHIGO!!!' "you sure do love King alot i wonder how YOUR blood taste how you sream" he let out a Sasdist chuckle Zangetsu Sighed at Hichgo Foolishness. Ririn Backed a away a little

Ririn rasied her hand to slap him but he caught it "hn do you think you'll be able to lay a hand on me" "No" Ririn mumbled "BUT A FIST !!!!" as she Punched him with her right Quicker then a flash step it Knocked him 9 yard away it almost knocked him out "you bitch !" Hichigo snaped at her Ririn Truned around back to him and ran fast at him qucker then he can react Kneed him in the solf Spot and proceded to whup his ass by Punching him Knocking him out,the air was thick of Killing intent Zangetsu was a little Surpised. "Hey you !!!!" Ririn snaped at Zangetzu he jumped a little but manged to stay stonic "Get me back too my Ichi-chan or you'll get your too" her eyes glared deeply into him like daggers.

OUT SIDE

Ririn soon aperaed in some light in her Gigai Nova and cloud had to get the whole famliy invloued thus revling every thing but Isshin had already knew and Karin,they had too Ichigo looked like he was going to have a heart attack "im back" Ririn Hoped up and down "Ririn are you okay!!!" Ichigo looked so pale she answered "yes i was in your head some how and met that Perverted Hollow,he tried to rape Me!!!" Ichgo look like he seen a Ghost . "are you okay" they all had to hold him back from jumping all the way itnto space. "Yes i beat the crap out of him touching me and-" she was cut off By Ichigo's warm Imbraceand touching warm care Every body was surpirsed.

"good i don't know what i would do if any thng happned to you or if that Monster Did any thing to you" Ichigo felt like 120 tons has been lefted from him. Isshin knew alot but he did'nt know that he was in a relationship with a mod soul but he did'nt care about the modsoul but a gril firend and his own son did'nt tell him Isshin sat in a coner Karin sweat droped "Ichigo do you mind telling us who your gril friend is" Yuzu said hoping to light up the mood Ichigo looked at her and blushed "uh this is Ririn" Isshen ears perked up "when the wedding did you reach 2nd bass" Both of them faces were bright red "your a sick man" Karin said to her father Yuzu said "welcome to the famliy Ririn i always wondered how the 4 of you always ended up in Ichigo room but i knew i saw all 4 of you trying to sneak in" Yuzu said thinking.

* * *

A/N: there Hichgo got what he desvered there the squeal i might make a Ichigo x Ririn x Hichgo thats a new one that i like. 

Hichgo you basterd of a Author

Malbro king: what you say no you don't know me, you don't know me,you don't knowme,i beat your ass yo you don't know me i do know "whup you ass" don't play with me !

Hichgo: yes sir ...

Malbro King: Its nice to be author


End file.
